Characteristics of a self-organization network (Self-Organization Network, SON) include an automatic neighbor relation (Automatic Neighbor Relation, ANR) function. According to the ANR function, automatic discovery of unknown cells and switching problem between cells with conflict physical cell identity (Physical Cell Identity, PCI) are realized, mainly through reporting, by a user equipment, (User Equipment, UE) a cell global identity (Cell Global Identity, CGI) after reading a system message of a neighbor cell. Reporting an eNB identity (eNB ID) by the UE is required in both an ANR switching and solving the PCI conflict.
Taking the ANR switching in a long term evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) system as an example, the cell global identity is an evolved universal terrestrial radio access network cell global identity (Evolved Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network CGI, ECGI). In this case, the UE reports the ECGI to the network side, where the ECGI includes the eNB ID.
Currently, the LTE defines base stations (eNodeBs, eNBs) in two types: macro (macro) base station and home (Home) base station, where, an eNB ID of a macro base station occupies first 20 bits (bit) of an ECGI while last 8 bits of the ECGI serve as cell ID (Cell ID); an eNB ID of a home base station occupies integral 28 bits of an ECGI.
In current solutions, a base station controlling a neighbor cell which has been newly discovered during the ANR is treated as a macro base station as default. However, it is possible that the base station controlling a newly discovered neighbor cell is a home base station. In this case, if such base station is treated as the macro base station, an error regarding the identification of the eNB ID occurs undoubtedly. Therefore, this manner can not ensure that the base station type is identified accurately or the base station identification is acquired accurately.